The Thief Meets the Angels
by maggieannteslow
Summary: After Maggie and Anita kill their parents by accident, they move to new town. Follow them as they meet new friends and love interests. Find out what happens when they meet the famous Dark Mousy. I use my own characters in all of my stories. If you don't like it, you don't have to read.


**I know it has been a very long time since I've put anything on here. I've just now got back to writing my stories. This one I've had for years and just now decided to fix it up and put it on here. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. I'm in the process of working on the second chapter. I'll post it once I get enough people who like this story. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Profile**

**Name**: Maggie Teslow  
**Age**: 14  
**Hair**: really long jet black  
**Eyes**: violet/purple (red when a Demon/Death Angel)  
**Skin**: pale, almost white  
She is a Demon/Death Angel  
**Tatoos**: She has a red crescent moon with a black star inside the moon on her lower back  
**Past**: Both her parents where murdered. She and her sister killed them in the middle of the night on accident. Their parents where coming home late one night and they thought someone was trying to break into the house and they killed them. They saw that it was their parents and they left to find a new place to live.  
**Personality**: She is very distant. She keeps to herself most of the time. She is mean and cold towards others, except towards her sister.  
**Likes**: She likes animals, insects, reading, writing stories, watching anime, killing, blood, chocolate, vanilla, shiny, pointy weapons  
**Hates**: People (she isn't a people person, her sister isn't really a person, she's a thing)

**Name**: Anita Teslow  
**Age**: 14  
**Hair**: really long pink  
**Eyes**: red  
**Skin**: pale porcelain  
She is a Fallen Angel  
**Tatoos**: She has a red crescent moon and a black star inside the moon on left shoulder  
**Past**: Same as her sister's  
**Personality**: She is hyper most of the time, she can be mean when she has to be  
**Likes**: Her sister, animals (foxes the most), reading, writing stories, watching anime, drawing, chocolate, vanilla (the most), getting on her sister's nerves, shiny, pointy weapons  
**Hates**: Being called short, insects (she doesn't hate them, she just doesn't like them that much), snakes, long tongues, perverts

** Chapter 1**

**Moving To A New Place With New Faces**

Anita and Maggie were riding on a bus headed to their new house. The bus stopped at a bus stop. They picked up what little they had and stood up. They stepped off of the bus and Maggie pulled out a map from her bag. She looked it over.

"I think it's this way," she said, pointing to the left.

They started walking in that direction. After about five blocks, they stopped infront of a nice, little house. They walked up to the front door and Anita pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They walked inside and surveyed the area.

"This isn't so bad," Anita said while looking around.

The house was well furnished and had a good sized living area and a kitchen. They went upstairs and saw that it had two bedrooms, one on the right and one on the left. There was one bathroom at the end of the hallway. They each picked out a room and put away what little they had. Since it was Saturday evening, they decided to go look around town tomorrow and then go to their new school on Monday. They both went downstairs after putting their stuff away. Anita went into the kitchen to make dinner and Maggie went into the livingroom. Maggie flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels but didn't find anything she wanted to watch. She turned it off and got up to go into the kitchen.

"You need any help?" Maggie asked.  
"No, I got it," she said.  
"You sure? There really isn't anything to do right now," Maggie said.  
"Okay, you can get me some plates," she said.  
"Fine," Maggie answered.

Maggie turned around and grabbed two plates out of a cupboard and handed them to her sister. Anita took them and put the food on them. Anita set the plates on the table. She reached for two cups on the counter and filled them with tap water. She sat them on the table with the plates.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow," Anita said as she sat down.

"Yeah," Maggie answered.

"I guess we need to find jobs after school on Monday, too, since we only have so much left after renting this place," Anita suggested.

"That should be fun," Maggie said sarcasticly.

After they ate, they washed the dishes and then walked into the livingroom. Anita picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"There's nothing on," Maggie said. "I've already checked."  
"Well, we can look again," Anita said.

Anita flipped through the channels and then came upon the news.

"Argh! I hate watching the news," Maggie grumbled.  
"Well if you watched it once in awhile, you might find something interesting to watch and actually learn something," she said.  
"I learn from school. But you, on the other hand, don't learn because you are always late to school," Maggie said.  
"Well it's not my fault that school is too early in the morning," Anita said.  
"Okay. Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night, sis," Maggie said.

"Night, Onee-chan," Anita replied back.

Maggie walked up the stairs to her new room. She flopped down on the bed and pulled out her journal from the bedside table drawer. She wrote about her day so far and about her new home. She put it back in the drawer and then grabbed her notebook and a pen from the top of the bedside table. She has been working on a story for awhile and she wanted to get some of it done. Her sister keeps saying that she should try to get it published, but Maggie doesn't think that it's good enough to be a book. Maggie finally put down her notebook and pen and finally went to sleep.

Anita was still downstairs watching the news and checking to see if anything good was on. She finally let out a yawn and turned off the TV. She went upstairs to her new room and pulled out her sketch pad from her backpack. She started to draw whatever came to mind. Maggie thinks that her sister should get her drawings published, but Anita thinks that they aren't good enough. (You can see how they are related.) She put down her drawing pad and climbed under the covers. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Anita woke up and went downstairs to find anything to eat. Of course, she couldn't find anything. Maggie woke up to the sound of someone going through stuff. She got dressed and walked down the stairs. She saw Anita rummaging through the cabinets.

"You're not going to find anything," Maggie said.

"But I'm starving," Anita whined, still opening and closing cabinets.

"This house came furnished with furniture, not food," Maggie said.

"It should have came with food, too," Anita commented.

"Go get dressed and we can go get some," Maggie said.

Anita closed the cabinet that she had been looking in for the uptenth time and walked up the stairs to her room to get dressed. Maggie sat on the couch to wait on her sister.

"Lets go slow poke. I want to hurry up and get this shopping thing done and over with," Maggie yelled from the couch.  
"I'm coming," Anita yelled back.

Anita walked downstairs and Maggie got up off the couch. They walked through the door and left the house. It took them hours to find the stores and get what they needed. They walked into a store to grab a snack to keep them energized while shopping. They finally managed to find their way home and walked in to put everything away. After everything was put away, Maggie went to her room to work on her stories and Anita went to her room to work on her drawings. After awhile, Maggie put down her notebook and went downstairs. She decided to make dinner. She made beef noodles and rice. Anita came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" she asked.  
"Food," Maggie said.  
"You? You made dinner?" Anita asked.  
"Yes, why is it so hard for you to believe that I cooked?" Maggie said sounding hurt.  
"Because, you hate to cook," Anita answered.  
"No, I don't. I just haven't cooked since M...M... Mom died," Maggie choked out.

Maggie stopped what she was doing and fell to the floor, choking back sobs. She turned her face, trying to hide. She never liked crying infront of anyone. She always tried to hide her tears from everyone, including her sister. She never cried or showed weakness to people. She hid her face in her hands and wept. Anita walked over to her and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Maggie, are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah! I'm fine," she sniffled into her palms.  
"Are you sure?" Anita asked.  
"No," Maggie cried out. "I can't believe we killed our parents. I thought it was a bunch of robbers or something."

Anita started rubbing Maggie's hair.

"I know, but they are already dead and we can't do anything about it," Anita said.  
"I know, but it's going to be hard to live without them," Maggie cried.  
"We'll get through it together," Anita said with a smile on her face.

Maggie lifted her head up from her hands and looked at Anita.

"I guess you're right," Maggie said, smiling a little.  
"You know I'm right," Anita replied with a big grin.

"Look at me. Usually I'm the brave one trying to calm you down," Maggie said forcing a smile.

"Well it was bound to be reversed sooner or later. You can't always be the brave one," Anita said laughing. "Now, come on and lets eat."

"I can try," Maggie said.

Maggie started laughed a little, too. She got up off the floor and finished making dinner. She sat everything on the table and they sat down to eat. After they finished eating and washing dishes, they went into the livingroom. Anita sat on the couch to watch the news.

I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow," Maggie said to her sister.

"Argh! Don't remind me," Anita whined. "Night, Onee-chan."

"Night, sis," Maggie replied.

Maggie walked up the stairs and into her room. She laid on the bed and fell right to sleep. Anita was down stairs flipping through channels on the TV trying to find something besides the news to watch. Nothing really was on so she turned it off and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie woke up early and went downstairs to the kitchen to make muffins. As they were cooling off, she went upstairs to wake her sister.

"Ankie-chan, get up. We have to go to school," she said.  
"Five more minutes," she said lazily.  
"If you are late to school again, it's not my fault. There are muffins for when you get up," Maggie said.  
"Uh," Anita mumbled into her pillow.

Maggie left her sister's room and went to her own. She put on her usual emo outfit and and grabbed her notebook and put it in her backpack. She grabbed it and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen grabbed a muffin off of the stove. She walked out the door, eating her muffin and headed off to her new school. It wasn't hard to find with the map that she had. As she got to the school, she walked into the huge building and walked down the hallway. She was busy looking at the map when she bumped into a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "Are you new here? I've never seen you here before. My name is Risa Harada," she said smiling.  
"Oh, hi. My name is Maggie. Maggie Teslow," she replied. "Um! Could you help me find the principal's office?"  
"Sure, I'll take you there myself," she said.  
"Thanks, I guess," Maggie said.

Risa took Maggie's hand and pulled her through the long hallways and into a room. She knocked on the door and Maggie heard a man say 'come in'. Risa opened the door and pushed Maggie infront of her into the room.

"Headmaster, this is Maggie Teslow. She is new here and I was just showing her to your office," Risa said.  
"Thank you, Risa. Maggie, I have been waiting on you. Where is your sister?" he asked.  
"Anita is probably at home still asleep," Maggie replied. "She'll probably be late."  
"Well, no matter, she'll get here when she gets here. Until then, Miss Harada will be your escort. Here is your uniform and your schedule," he said.  
'Oh, great. I have to wear a uniform,' Maggie thought.  
"I'll take you to the girls' room so you can get dressed," Risa said.  
"Okay," Maggie replied.  
'This girl is too happy,' Maggie thought.

Risa walked Maggie to the girls' room so she can change. Maggie walked into a stall and put down her stuff.

"Can we alter the uniforms?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes, but not too much," Risa answered.

Maggie pulled her skirt on over her jeans. She put the top on over her tank top. She came out of the bathroom stall and Risa looked at her.

"Is this okay?" Maggie asked.  
"Well, no one has ever done that before, but you can, I guess," she said sweatdropping.

They walked out of the bathroom and went down the hall.

"So, what classes do you have?" Risa asked.

Maggie handed her the schedule and Risa took it.

"Oh! You have a couple of classes with me and most of them are with my sister," Risa said looking it over.  
"You have a sister?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah! Come on. You have first class with her," Risa said grabbing Maggie's arm.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. Risa opened it and looked inside. There weren't many people in there and that's how Maggie liked it, but it was still early so there could be more people that came in. Risa dragged Maggie towards the back of the room. Maggie noticed a guy with blue hair and glasses covering his blue eyes as they walked pass. Risa pulled her to a girl who looked almost like Risa, but her hair was shorter and a lighter color.

"Maggie, this is my sister, Riku," Risa said. "Riku, this is a new student, Maggie Teslow."  
"Hi," Riku said.  
"Hn," Maggie grunted.  
"Riku, Maggie will be in most of your classes. Will you show her around?" Risa asked.  
"Sure, I don't mind," Riku said.

Maggie sat down in the seat beside Riku and pulled out her mp3 player and waited for class to begin.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. Let me know what you think about it. This is the first time I've posted one of my chapter stories. I usually only post one shots. I'll probably post my other stories eventually if people like this one. If you find any mistakes, please let me know. Until next chapter. Ja ne.**


End file.
